my mutant my karkles
by MarinaVisalo
Summary: karkat was depressed over terezi yet again. meenah listens in and gets jealous. im order to help him get over it, she shows him her true feelings for him. will he accept? will he return those feelings? read and find out! this story is in meenah's head so excuse any grammar. I did it on purpose.


Meenah.

He was asleep. That was why he was here, after all. In the dream bubble. He wasn't acting like the shouty I knew. He was bein reel depressin. I didn't know why. But I was about to find out. I go up to him and smile reely big. He looks to me

"hey shouty water you up to?" he doesn't say much. Something about the little pyrope. That didn't sit well with me. He once told me about his relationship with the little pyrope and honestly, I hate her for having hurt him. Also, because I want him for myself. And HELLOOOOO! I am SO much better than her. Why wont he sea that?!

"hey shouty" he looks at me again. "WHAT? WHAT IS IT *NOW*? CANT YOU SEE I JUST FUCKING WANT TO BE ALO-MFFFF!" I took my opor-tuna-ty to shut him up with a kiss. when I was shore he wasn't gonna chew me out for kissing him, I pull back. "Forget her. She isn't worth it. You have me" he sighs. "LOOK, MEENAH. IT ISNT THE FUCKING SAME" "karpkat. Why wont you sea that im better for you than shell ever be. Im RIG)(T )(-ER—E!" I slip onto his lap and hold his face so he has no choice but to look at me. "if you don't bereef me, I'll show you right here and right now."

He didn't say anything. He couldn't. I stole that chance away from him when I pressed my lips to his once again. Telling by the fact that he didn't fight or pull away, he must have been okay with the kiss. hell, he even wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer. I felt him relax into our kiss and that's when I made my next move.

I moved my tongue and swiped it across his lower lip. I wasn't going to back off if he said no anemoneways so I don't know why I asked. To my surprise, I felt his lips parting and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet. My tongue explored the inside of his mouth before finally meeting with his own warm appendage. Our tongues danced for dominance, but we all know who ended up winning this.

Sometime during our little makeout session, his hand slipped up my shirt and ran across my grubscars. This sent shivers down my spine as I moaned lightly into the kiss. I lightly ran my hands through his silky black hair before rubbing the base of his horns. That caused him to make a groan. The sound was music to my ears.

As much as I didn't want to, we needed to breathe. I pulled back and got a look at my prize. His cheeks were flushed an adorable red. It took only a few seconds to realize somefin was wiggling against me. I haddnt noticed until now that his bulge had unsheathed during the kiss. this gave you an idea.

"hey shouty. Imma take this off." I tell him, tuggin at his shirt. "FINE" with his consent, I pull his shirt off. I look him over after this. It made that adorable red appear over his face again. I loved it. I pulled off my own shirt then my support harness. He was staring at me. I smile at him. "you know, you are allowed to touch." To emphasize my point I took his hand and laid it against one of my breasts.

That action made something in his head change because now he was a little more confident. His other hand found its way to my breast and he kneaded them in his hands. It caused me to moan. My breasts were always so sensitive.

Since he seemed to lack experience I let him roam a bit before I took charge again. As he kneaded my breasts more, I pull off his pants his bulge were staining his boxers that candy red I love so much on him. I palm him though his boxers and I hear another sweet groan come from his lips. I kiss him again.

Suddenly, before I knew it, his body began fading. He was leaving the dream bubble. I groan in frustration. After looking at him, you can easily tell he was happier now. "NEXT TIME IM AROUND COME OVER AGAIN." "alrig)(t s)(outy. I prawnmise" after that, he was gone. Leaving me frustrated. I sigh and figure out what the hell to do while im alone. At least I made my point.

~time skip~

Its been awhile. Ive sean signs of him returning, this time on the meteor. I get all excited, though I'd never fully admit to it. When I was sure the meteor was in the bubble, I make my way to where I knew he'd be. when I get there, I don't even bother with knocking on the door.

Sure enough, there he was. My shouty, waiting for me on his bed. I grin at him. "did ya miss me?" "I DID! UH….I WAS WONDERING….IF MAYBE YOU'D….LIKE TO GO FURTHER WITH ME?" that made my grin grow wider. he was so cute like that! All flustered and nervous! Of course I wouldn't say no! "didn't realize you missed me T)(AT much. Shore!" I climb onto the bed with him and our lips were almost immediately locked with one another's.

I was in control until I felt him lay back and pull me on top of him. I raise an eyebrow at him in amusement. "a lil' moray bold this time, huh shouty?" "I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO GO FURTHER. ALSO….ILL UH…..LET YOU START…..SINCE I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT TO DO…." He wraped his arms around my neck after that. I didn't mind taking the lead for a little. I was honestly interested on what he'd do after he let go and just ran on instinct.

"aight." I kiss him deeper than I did before. It takes him a second to kiss me back though. That's alright. You could tell he was still a virgin. After about a second or two into the kiss I felt his bulge wiggling against my thigh. I smirk into the kiss and trail my hand up and under his sweater to lightly scratch his grubscars. Much like he did to me that last time.

Something must have changed within him because he moaned and grabbed onto my breasts again, kneeding them. It caught me off guard and I moaned into the kiss. I remove my hand from his shirt and I rub his cute lil nub horns I loved so much. I feel him pull away from the kiss. I woulda complained but oh cod! He was nibbling on my gills!

I feel my control slipping and quickly. I feel like ive long since lost my control of the situation. I just decided to forget it and just give in fully. I feel his hands slip under my shirt and I felt his hot hands on my breasts, slowly and roughly. I was tired of this teasing and playing. I knew what we both wanted. "s)(outy! Just take my fuckin clot)(es off already!"

After having told him to do so, I pull off his sweater. "EAGER?" I hear him tease. Before he ever so slowly pulled off my clothes. Where the shell was all this confidence the LAST time we were getting heated?! "no shit!" why was he just TEASING?! I purse my lips and sorta glare at him, nonverbally telling him to get on with it. To get a move on.

He finally finished peeling my clothes off. They laid on a pile on the floor. But I didn't care about that. His fingers traced the fold of my nook before pushing past them and I felt two fingers in my nook. I moan some and my hands move to his pants. I felt how much his bulge wa pressing against his pants and I thought he'd like some relief. So I pull his pants off.

He slips a third finger into my nook. I cant take this anymore. I want more of him. I want that bulge in me. But I have to be patient. I settle for gripping onto his shoulders. "HOW FAR CAN I TAKE THIS?" his question confused me. Still, I answer him. "whadda ya MEAN how far can ya take this? im a big gill. I can handle anyfin you can throw at me."

He pulls his fingers out of my nook. I almost want to growl and tell him he couldn't pull out, but he pulled off his boxers and pulled me onto his lap before I was even able to say anyfin. He pushed me down onto his bulge and I arch my bac in pleasure, moaning. It's been a while since I've pailed with anemoneone ona COD did it feel good!

I feel him thrust up into me every once in a while before I hear his voice, filled with lust. "MMM….YOU GONNA RIDE ME MEENAH?" that sexy voice made me moan out a little bit too. "o)( cod!" I put my hands on his chest to keep myself steady before I began to move on him. His bulge felt so good in my nook!

"MMF….MEENAH….." his moan caused me to shiver a little. I love the sound of his voice like this. It caused my bulge to thrash about needingly. I kiss him deeply, and this time not only did he return the kiss, but his hand wrapped around my bulge. I move faster on him and his hand picks up the speed to match my pace. He occasionally squeezed my bulge in his hand.

My hand slides down between his legs and gently rub his nook. He moans below my and bucks his hips up into me. I love the feeling and I want more. I push my fingers into his candy nook. This caused him to fuck my nook harder and faster and I love every second of every inch pounding into me. I can tell he was close. I moan louder than I have before. Slightly embarrassed by it, I lean up and suck on one of his horns to muffle my cries.

That did it for him and he came inside of me. "M-MEENAH!" I moan loudly as I felt his candy red slurry filling my nook. "F-FUCK! Oh)( cod, shouty!" I cant take it any longer and I climax myself, spraying my fuschia genetic material all over him and myself.

he picked me up and was smirking, the little shit. He began licking what genetic fluid leaked from me and was on my body. I had to admit…..it was pretty damn hot. I watch and stroke my fingers through his hair before he finished.

After he was done, I pull him into a deep kiss. I taste cherry and berry. Our two colors mixed together in a sweet combilation. After I pulled away, I lay back pulling him on top of me. He squeaks. How cute. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I smirk up at him. "watc)(ing you lick me clean was a major turn on. I want more." He smiles and shakes his head. "ALRIGHT, I CAN GO FOR ANOTHER ROUND"

I smirk up at him and kiss him, grabbing his ass and squeezing it in my grip. This causes him to moan and arch his back moving his body more toward me. I chuckle and kiss his neck, biting it and sucking on it, leaving a bright red hicky. I pull awy satisfied with my work. Shouty is MINE and now everyone will know this.

"MMMMF…I NEED YOU I-IN ME…* that desperation in his voice causes me to shudder in pleasure. I roll us over so he's below me on his back and into his ear, I purr, "wit)( pleasure…" and push my bulge into his nook. He moans and pulls me closer to him. i push all the way in and smile down at him. i kiss him, this was my one rare moment of tenderness, while i waited for him to adjust to my size.

He kisses me and I kiss him back. I pull away just enough to whisper against his lips. "tell me when youre ready" after a while he says he's ready. I begin to move inside of him, moaning with each thrust. He returnes the moan and moves closer to me, smiling. I pump his bulge much like he did with mine.

I pick up the speed eventually and he tightens around my bulge as a result. I grip his hips and moan. The tightless felt great on my bulge. It only pused me to go faster and harder into him. "UH! GOG MEENAH!~" I can feel him beginning to get close again. He grabs my sides and moans again. I lean down again to suck on his neck and my claws dig into his hips. Before I know it he moans my name again and cums all over us. I pull out and do the same, kissing him. I didn't know about him, but I sure as hell was spent.

He pulls away from the kiss. "IM SO FLUSHED FOR YOU…" I blush ever so lightly. I collapse next to him and look up at him smiling. "im flus)(ed for you too, karkles." "REALLY..?" I nod to him. "yea)(" he cuddles close to me and I hold him close, kissing the top of his head. We fall asleep in eachother's arms. It was all I wanted from him all along. He finally noticed me. No he could forget her and move on. He's now mine. My mutant. My karkles.


End file.
